The problem of fungal infections of the nail (onychomycosis) followed by the destruction of the nail has been subject to numerous efforts but so far no clinically satisfactory solution is at hand. However, there is a general agreement that if a sufficient amount of a potent antifungal compound can be distributed throughout the nail and in the nail bed, the infection will be cured and the destruction of the nail will end.